Orbis
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Dios era un simple espectador del actuar de los humanos, pero ese día todo cambio, Él tomo su decisión.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia diferente a las que acostumbro hacer :D bueno espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: **contiene yaoi [chicoxchico], palabras soeces, algo de violencia(?), UA [universo alternativo] y mucha porquería mental mía :D

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de sus creadores, solo la historia es mía y bueno todo esto es hecho sin animos de lucro .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Deus"<strong>_

Hace mucho tiempo, perdido entre la memoria de los seres humanos, existía un solo mundo, un mundo que se caía pedazo a pedazo, la corrupción se extendía por todo el planeta, las flores fallecieron y el prado se bañó de sangre. El aire se encontraba contaminado y las guerras junto con las dictaduras abundaban por todo el planeta. Las personas malas atormentaban, torturaban y corrompían las almas puras que quedaban sobre la Tierra, el olor a muerte era lo que inundaba ese lugar. Entonces ocurrió, _Mutationem_ empezó, Dios abandono su puesto de espectador e intervino, dividió el mundo en las dos caras de la humanidad, _Albus _y _Nigrum_. Ambas existirían pero ninguno sabría que su contraparte estaba allí.

En _Nigrum _los días serían un pago de los pecados cometidos, ellos habitarían en el mundo que habían creado, cada día sería una penitencia, dañarían sus pulmones a manos del aire contaminado que habían producido y vagarían por la tierra en busca de algo que llenará el vacío de sus corazones; mientras que en _Albus _cada día sería soleado, las flores crecerían y habría un sentimiento de calidez en el aire. Sin embargo, Dios era bueno y deseaba que la humanidad aprendiera de sus errores, por lo que estableció la ley, si alguien dentro de los descendientes de _Nigrum_mantenía su alma pura hasta el momento de su madurez y podía encontrar lo que llenara su corazón, Él cambiaria de opinión, pero…

* * *

><p><strong>Naticarius, 9:33 p.m.<strong>

Las pisadas resuenan de manera estridente producto de los charcos de agua sucia, la respiración es errática y agitada. Las alarmas siguen resonando poderosamente en la noche, los perros siguen ladrando enloquecidos producto del ruido, él sigue avanzando con rapidez. Gira hábilmente esquivando una barricada, sigue corriendo y se lanza por los enormes muros, ayudándose a bajar con la soga que habían puesto con anterioridad, sostiene con fuerza el saco que lleva consigo.

Intenta normalizar su respiración, su corazón retumba de manera dolorosa en sus oídos. Corre en dirección del vehículo que se encuentra escondido entre la maleza. Quita con rapidez los arbustos marchitos de la motocicleta, se sube en ella con habilidad y arranca rápidamente al escuchar los gritos y disparos provenientes de la imponente infraestructura, debe apresurarse ya lo debe estar esperando en el punto de reunión. El ruido del motor de la motocicleta es ocultado por las alarmas que siguen resonando con insistencia, acelera con rapidez ocultándose en la noche

El suelo arrido hace un leve crujido cuando las ruedas del vehículo avanzan, la luna rojiza se encuentra brillando con fuerza en el cielo, ahí lo puede ver, lleva un vestido blanco con algunas manchas que no se pueden distinguir por la obscuridad, los lacios y largos cabellos plateados se encuentran bailoteando por el viento, tiene una figura frágil. Acelera un poco y frena. Antes de si quiera bajarse tiene una espada apuntando su cuello, los ojos celestes y analíticos lo ven por un momento, para después suspirar levemente y bajar el arma―pensé que le había pasado algo Makoto-senpai. Me tenía preocupado.

El de cabello castaño mira con detenimiento el vestido blanco del cual se pueden distinguir ciertas manchas rojas―Ai…―de la espada caen algunas gotas de sangre que se hunden en la tierra muerta.

El de menor estatura suspira de nuevo mientras se quita la peluca―ya no viene al caso… Tuve que hacerlo, además debemos irnos, puede que ellos lleguen a encontrar algún rastro―el de cabellos plateados baja la mirada con algo de pena.

Makoto se muerde el labio, sabe que llevarlo ahí no fue lo mejor, pero… Tachibana mira el saco que lleva en sus manos y suspira mientras se sube de nuevo a la motocicleta. Nitori se encuentra observando la espada que se encuentra con algo de sangre seca. El de cabello plateado apretar la empuñadura.

―Vamos, Ai-chan―Makoto le sonríe con dulzura mientras le tiende la mano.

Aiichirou alza la vista, sus ojos se encuentran algo cristalinos―¡Sí!―el muchacho se sube en la motocicleta. Makoto acelera rápidamente, Nitori aferra con fuerza el saco y su espada. Lo lograron, debían llegar con los otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridis, 9:47 p.m<strong>

―¡No seas un amargado! ¡Haru-chan!―Nagisa se encontraba jalando con fuerza al muchacho de cabello negro.

―¡Nagisa-kun! Haruka-senpai no desea ir, hay que respetar su opinión―el de lentes suspiró levemente mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

―Déjalo, Haru es un amargado―Rin se recostó con tranquilidad contra la pared, los ojos azules lo miraron por un rato, Matsuoka chasqueo la lengua y se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia.

―¡Pero Rin-chan! ¡Todo el mundo está hablando de esa película!―Nagisa hizo un puchero.

―No quiero, tengo sueño―hablo el de ojos azules.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estoy seguro que te vas a ir a encerrar a la bañera y te vas a enfermar de nuevo!―el rubio no parecía querer darse por vencido todavía―hay que aprovechar, hace un clima muy agradable y se puede sentir el aroma de las flores―intentó de nuevo el pequeño mientras ponía ojos lastimeros a su amigo.

Haruka suspiró levemente―está bien―murmuro levemente mientras se ponía de pie, abandonando el banco en el que se encontraba sentado hace un momento.

―¡Sí!― Hazuki celebro su victoria―Porque convencí a Haru-chan, Rei-chan debe comprarme un helado de fresa―habló felizmente el de ojos rosáceos.

―¡Nagisa-kun!―se quejó el de cabello azulado.

Rin sonrió divertido mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el clima era agradable pero era mejor prevenir un resfriado, no quería enfermar porque eso significaba no poder practicar natación.

―¡Vámonos!―grito el rubio con alegría mientras empezaban a caminar por el parque en el que se encontraban descansando un poco después de andar comprando y paseando por el lugar.

Haruka suspiró _"todo es tan tranquilo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar, 12: 26 a.m.<strong>

Makoto estaciono la motocicleta, frente a un edificio viejo y sucio, intentando no hacer ruido, el edificio se encontraba en penumbras―necesito quitarme está ropa―Makoto sonrio levemente al escuchar cómo se quejaba el de cabello plateado, que ya había bajado del vehículo.

―Te queda bien―comentó el ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta del garage donde guardaban las cosas.

―¡Makoto-senpai!―se quejó el de ojos celestes con un leve sonrojo.

Makoto se rió levemente mientras se estiraba un poco, ya podía estar menos tenso.

―¡Ai-chan! ¡Mako-chan!―la puerta que unía el garage con el viejo edificio, dejando ver a una niña vestida con una pijamita desteñida y algo rota.

―¡Yuki-chan, tienes que estar durmiendo junto a Kai-kun! Es muy tarde―la regañó el castaño para después suspirar.

―Es que Kai-chan no para de toser y no deja de tener pesadillas―mencionó preocupada la niñita de ojos café.

Nitori le sonrió a la niña mientras la alzaba―tranquila, conseguimos la medicina, tu hermanito se pondrá bien―Aiichirou entró con la niña en brazos al edificio.

Makoto suspiró mientras entraba en el edificio también, esperaba que el hermanito de Yuki se pusiera bien―bienvenidos―los recibieron los demás.

―Estamos de vuelta―Makoto sonrió, intentando olvidar el mundo maldito en el que vivían.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D sé que está es una historia diferente a las que he hecho, espero que les agrade, además de que sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes -3-U se los prometo, terminare todo, y bueno si tardo es porque nunca tengo tiempo, en realidad estoy poniedo esto mientras me muero del sueño xDDD Bueno muchas gracias :D<p>

Los leo despues, recuerden que amo sus reviews :D y los amo a ustedes.

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ^^ Estoy de vuelta, espero que les agrade .3.

**Advertencias: **contenido yaoi [chico x chico] lenguaje obsceno(?) violencia y es un UA [universo alternativo] y mucha estupidez mía :'v

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen , solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Spiel"<strong>_

**En algún lugar, 1:47 p.m.**

―Y entonces existió un niño que fue consumido por el dolor y la tristeza, su alma peligraba, era un dolor quemante. Estaba solo y no había ni una sola luz, estaba a punto de enloquecer…―pauso un poco lo que decía, los niños a su alrededor tenían una expresión preocupada― y él simplemente enloqueció, después de todo era un simple humano, un alma más.―Nitori sonrió levemente mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo gris, apenas unos cuantos rayos de luz llegaban a su rostro.

―¡Eso no puede terminar así Ai-chan! ―la pequeña Yuki se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

Aiichirou rio levemente al ver los rostros determinados de los otros niños―es cierto, así no termina―bajo la mirada por un momento, miró la tierra árida debajo de sus pies―la historia todavía continua―los rostros de los niños se iluminaron―pero, todavía no tiene final―el de ojos celestes se puso de pie mientras sacudía un poco su pantalón―es hora de ir a preparar el almuerzo.―cortó las preguntas de los niños.

Nitori empezó a caminar a las cocinas, frunció el ceño al ver a Makoto tomando un sartén― Senpai… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírselo? ―Aiichirou le pego con un cucharón de madera en las manos a Makoto.

―¡No seas cruel, Ai-chan!―Tachibana frunció el ceño mientras se sobaba la mano―eso dolió.― se quejó el mayor.

Nitori se amarró el delantal desteñido―entonces, por favor hágame caso senpai―Aiichirou lo miró por unos segundos para después suspirar―usted simplemente no está hecho para cocinar.―Finalizó el menor mientras sacaba las cosas que iba a utilizar.

―No soy un inútil.―Afirmo Tachibana con convicción.

―No le estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo que esto no es lo suyo, Makoto-senpai―Aiichirou le sonrió condescendientemente―mejor podría ayudarme a que los niños se aseen, es mejor que vaya usted, la última vez Sousuke-senpai los asusto―Nitori se rio levemente.

―¿Quién los asusto?―Nitori casi bota la harina del susto al escuchar la voz seria. El peli plateado se giró rápidamente.

―Nadie Sousuke-senpai―Aiichirou rio nervioso.

―Eres un cobarde Nitori-senpai―Momotarou llegó corriendo a donde estaba el de ojos celestes con una sonrisa en el rostro―por cierto, ¡Regresamos!―Mikoshiba empezó a agitar al de cabello gris que solo apretó contra él el saco de harina para que no cayera al suelo.

Makoto sonrió levemente―bienvenidos de nuevo.

Sousuke suspiró levemente―hemos conseguido lo que necesitábamos, también borramos los rastros―el rostro de todos se volvió serio.

―Ya veo…―Makoto tenía una mueca en el rostro, pero después negó y volvió a sonreír―bueno, como estas de vuelta Sousuke-kun, ayuda a Ai-chan, mientras Momo-kun y yo vamos por los niños.―Makoto se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Momotarou se lo llevaba arrastrado.

―Sousuke-senpai déjeme ver la herida―Aiichirou se giró con el rostro serio, había dejado la pasta que estaba preparando a un lado. Yamazaki suspiró levemente mientras se quitaba la camisa, una venda llena de sangre seca alrededor de su hombro derecho se podía apreciar. Nitori le hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que tomara asiento ― te hirieron con un estoque―murmuró el de ojos celestes mientras apreciaba la herida―la tratare… Quédese quieto por favor Sousuke-senpai―el peliplateado empezó a buscar en los cajones.

―¿Cómo lo supiste?―en realidad Sousuke no estaba para nada sorprendido, pero sentía cierta curiosidad.

Aiichirou sonrió levemente al encontrar lo que buscaba―pude sentir el aroma de la sangre…

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron un poco para después sonreír― ya veo.

―Supongo que has tenido que sobornar a Momo-kun con algún insecto para que no le cuente a Makoto-senpai.― Nitori puso la mano sobre el hombro del otro, no tenían anestesia o algo así por lo que lo mejor era enfriarlo, cuando lo sintió prudente empezó a desinfectar.

Sousuke aumento un poco la sonrisa―puede ser.

* * *

><p>Makoto cargo en sus brazos a la pequeña de cabello rubio, era la nueva ingresada, apenas y podía tener unos 9 ó 10 meses a lo mucho―¡Que linda!―Momotarou exclamo a su lado―¿Ella llegó mientras hacíamos nuestra misión?―preguntó curioso el de cabello naranja.<p>

Makoto sonrió con tristeza―Ai-chan la trajo, la encontró cuando fue a comprar, me dijo que se la quitó a un tipo que al parecer la quería vender.―Tachibana limpio con delicadeza la mejilla de la bebé que rió con suavidad.

El rostro de Momotarou se ensombreció por un momento ― ¿Y Nitori-senpai estuvo bien?―Makoto sonrió y puso una mano sobre el cabello del de cabello naranja.

―Ai-chan puede con ello, ahora vamos antes de que nos regañe por no llevarlos a todos―Tachibana sonrió con dulzura―¡Hora de comer, pero primero a lavarse!― unos 10 niños de todas las edades entraron corriendo al viejo edificio. Makoto suspiró levemente mientras ingresaba con la bebé en sus brazos, Mikoshiba a su lado.

Tachibana apretó a la niña contra él, no dejaría que esos niños sufrieran los infiernos que habían sufrido todos. Los alejaría del maldito mundo donde vivían, lo juraba por su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridis, 8:59 p.m.<strong>

Haruka suspiró para sus adentros usando su paciencia―¡Juguemos onni-chan!―la niña infló sus mejillas en un gesto infantil.

―¡Sí! ¡Prometiste que jugarías con nosotros!―el niño de cabello castaño asintió en gesto de apoyo a su hermana.

―Ran, Ren, tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo examen―explico con paciencia Nanase a los dos niños que se habían metido a su habitación―pueden ir a jugar con Mako por un momento―mencionó el de ojos azules viendo a sus hermanos.

―¡Pero Mako-chan es un gato muy flojo!―se quejó la niña de ojos verdes mientras se lanzaba a la cama de su hermano mayor.

―¡Es cierto!―Ren suspiró frustrado mientras se acostaba también en la cama.

―Les prometo que jugare con ustedes mañana―Haruka suspiró, él quería a los dos niños, después de todo eran sus hermanos pequeños, tal vez no de sangre, pero los quería…

Ran a la que le había empezado a dar sueño se acurruco sobre la almohada, Ren se acomodó a su lado, también con algo de sueño―está bien onni-chan―murmuro el niño antes de quedarse dormido.

Nanase se inclinó en la mesa y empezó a estudiar de nuevo, los problemas de matemáticas estaban bien. Continuo haciéndoles hasta ver que ya no tenía problemas cerró los ojos por un momento pero se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar el llanto de Ran y Ren, los dos niños estaban llorando. Haruka se acercó rápidamente y los empezó agitar con suavidad. La primera en reaccionar fue Ran.

―¡Onni-chan!―Ran se lanzó a sus brazos todavía llorando.

Ren se sentó, seguía llorando y estaba temblando, Haruka lo atrajo y lo abrazó contra él aun con Ran en sus brazos―había mucha sangre….

―Y él no dejaba de llorar―continuó Ran al instante.

―Estaba sufriendo mucho, y habían muchos cuerpos―Ren apretó su cabeza contra el hombro del de cabello negro.

―Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, no paraba de gritar y llorar―Ran tenía la mirada perdida.

―Él lucía tan triste, onni-chan tienes que ayudarlo―Ren tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Haru asintió ante la mirada de los niños, era lo único que podía hacer por ellos en ese momento, aunque debía admitir que con cada oración que era dicha podía sentir un escalofrió en su espalda y un pesar en su corazón.

―Gracias…―ambos niños sonrieron antes de quedarse dormidos de nuevo. Nanase alzó la vista para poder ver a través de la ventana de su cuarto. El viento sopló.

* * *

><p><em>Pero Dios también se encontraba aburrido del actuar de los humanos, no dejaban de proceder estúpidamente, por lo que cuando vio la oportunidad, decidió jugar… Sería un juego interesante.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer uwu si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias, sé que es una historia rara ^^U por eso gracias por leerla a pesar de todo, tambien sé que el cap estuvo corto y que tal vez no les guste ^^pero la historia comienza a ponerse a interesante pronto, lo prometo ;3; perdón ando viendo 07 Ghost y eso me da en mi kokoro ;D Bueno ya lo saben, los amo, cuidence~<em>

**_Nanami off~_**


End file.
